


Caught in a Lie

by ClaraLicht



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (hopefully there's comfort), .....maybe, Angst, Blood, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutant Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Avengers, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Violence, basically all shitty things you associate with HYDRA, i lost a lot of sleep lol, maybe there's X-Men references in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLicht/pseuds/ClaraLicht
Summary: When Wanda told the team there was a young girl with her during her days with HYDRA, they knew they had to save her. Only she was no longer the little girl Wanda was familiar with; everything about her was now a mystery.Unbeknownst to them, her past may just hit a little closer to home than expected.or;HYDRA also experimented on a little mutant girl along with Wanda and Pietro, so the Avengers decided to save her and later tried to gain her trust. Who knew Captain America is as good a parent as he is a soldier? Let's hope it stays that way.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Natasha Romanov & Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Reader (Mentioned), Steve Rogers & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Caught in a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for deciding to read! I’m actually excited about this story, but I don’t know when I will post chapter 1. It depends on reader’s interest rating; whether there are people who actually want this or not. I don’t want to waste anyone’s time by writing something that no one reads anyway. So if you’re interested and want this story to actually continue, let me know!
> 
> The story will focus on reader's life after getting ‘rescued’ by the Avengers and her found family. The timeline starts shortly after Age of Ultron and will (hopefully) ends during Civil War, and afterwards I got a whole new fic idea to follow this series from Spider-Man: Homecoming until Endgame which will focus on her relationship with Peter Parker.
> 
> (Yes this will absolutely ends with Peter Parker x Reader because I’m in love with Tom Holland and his Peter Parker. If you're not into this pairing, don't worry because there will be little to none here! That will be on a new, separated story.)

_"Should I go with you?"_

_"You can."_

_"Will I be happy?"_

_"Happy is indefinite. You will have people around you who will care about you. You will be happy, but you will also feel sad, at times. It's inevitable."_

_"…and if I stay?"_

_"You will continue what you're doing right now."_

_"…I see."_

_"But in the future, you will gain what you longed for."_

_"What I longed for?"_

_"A father."_

* * *

"How are you doing?"

Wanda didn't look up from her steaming cup of tea.

"You were off at practice today."

No answer.

"Come on, speak to me, Wand."

Realizing she wouldn't answer, Steve sat next to her. Both of them said nothing for a while, letting silence draped over them. The common room in the compound was eerily silent save for the pitter-patter of the rain outside.

"I dreamt of him last night," Wanda murmured, her accent thick.

Steve hummed, but offered nothing else.

"It was getting better, it's just…"

"Getting worse at times, I know."

She pulled the blanket around her tighter before sipping the steadily cooling tea in her grip.

"I lost someone too, you know," Steve started, "to HYDRA, of all people."

"I heard. Those people never shut up about how they managed to take down Captain America's best friend in the past." Wanda bluntly said.

Steve shrugged. "HYDRA can be a bitch."

He laughed when Wanda slapped his shoulder. "I thought they said Captain America disapprove vulgar language!"

"I lied on my enlistment form multiple times since I was a teenager, picked up fights I knew I wouldn't win, and volunteered myself to be experimented on. That pure image is just a front, you know, something I keep up with just because."

Wanda flinched when he casually mentioned volunteering for experiment, but commented nothing.

"Anyway, do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Him."

A hum left her lips, "I don't know."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "How come?"

"When I think of him, sometimes I feel heavy, yet sometimes I feel light. I remember the good times and I remember the bad times. Mostly I just remember him and nothing else, and that can still make my heart hurts," she spoke lowly, her hands waving in front her, creating red wisps from the tip of her fingers. "Does talking about him makes me feel better? Or would it make me feel worse? I don't know. I don't really want to find out, to be honest."

Once again, silence ensued.

"I like to think it makes you feel better."

Wanda glanced at the super soldier beside her.

"It may be hard at the beginning, but those who left us wouldn't want to be forgotten or just remembered for the bad parts of their life, would they?" He smiled. "Talking about them brings back the good memories, along with the bad ones, sure, but doesn't it feel nice to just _remember_?"

"…I suppose."

Steve chuckled.

After a while, Wanda spoke up again, "I dreamt about our time in that base."

"Hm?"

"We were just children, we just lost our parents, and we thought we were going to die by a bomb Stark made. We were desperate. When we signed up, we thought of nothing but revenge. It was the only thing that kept us going," she mumbled. "…at least for me."

"What do you mean?"

"He made friends easily, you know?" She chuckled. "It doesn't matter who they are, he just had this way into people's hearts."

"He was a bright young man, from what I saw."

Wanda smiled sadly. "I dreamt of him and the little girl he liked so much."

"Little girl?"

"HYDRA's other experiment. She was so young and so terrified and was already there even before us. Pietro," she stopped short. _God, just saying his name brought back so many feelings…_ "Pietro… He tried to comfort her. Befriended her. After a while, she became one of the reasons he kept going."

"What did you think of her?"

"Well… I didn't like her at first," Wanda shrugged, "I thought she had distracted my brother from our purpose. Stryker even made her 'a prize' for him. Of course, it was actually a threat, a blackmail, but Pietro was too focused to make sure she was fine."

Steve frowned. "Did he… did he have a, a _relationship_ … with her?"

Wanda snorted, "Of course not. We were all just children. Pietro thought of her as another sister to protect."

"Then what do you mean, _prize_?"

"We didn't get our powers easily, you know. It was a struggle. The pain itself was unimaginable. We were so close to giving up, but Stryker threatened to hurt her if we don't push through. He called her a prize for us. I kept going because of Pietro, and he kept going because of her. Pietro, my dumb beloved brother, believed Stryker. I knew better. There was no way they were going to do anything to that girl. She was their number one project, after all."

"Number one project?"

She huffed, "Pietro and I are enhanced by the Mind Stone. But her? She was a mutant from birth. Add that to Mind Stone enhancement? You got the perfect weapon."

"Wait, _mutant from birth_?" Steve asked incredulously.

Wanda looked at him weirdly, "You've seen gods, aliens, powerful stones from the space, an android with said stone on his forehead, and you still think it's impossible for people to have power since they were born?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Unbelievable," Wanda shook her head, "but I suppose that's why he was so adamant to keep her safe. She did go through a lot, having been there not by her own volition. What they did to her… I heard it was way worse than what we experienced. With time my dislike just went away, because I pity her more than anything else."

When Steve didn't reply, Wanda turned to look at him.

Steve had a deep frown creasing his forehead. His eyes were serious and his lips were in a tight line.

"Steve? What is it?"

"How old did you say she was?"

"I didn't…" She answered, confused, "but when we first signed up, she was 7 years old."

"And where is she now?"

Wanda stared at the still frowning Captain, "She was moved from the base we were experimented on 3 years ago. We never knew where."

"But there's a chance that she's alive," he stated rather than questioned.

"…Yes, there may be."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Wanda?"

Closing her eyes, she let out a tired sigh, "I tried not to remember Pietro so much I actually forgot about her. It's also been 3 years since I last saw her, I don't even know if she's alive."

Steve stood up. "We're going to find out," he said, "All those HYDRA bases we took down didn't have any children or traces of human experiment, so there must be more bases out there. We'll take them down, and we'll find out about her and other human experiments if there are any. They don't deserve that life," he stated firmly. "A child. God, she would only be 14 years old now…"

Wanda finished her cup of tea before asking, "How are we going to do this, then? Thor is not here and Stark and Clint retired, remember? We're down 3 people already."

Steve pursed his lips.

"We'll go with everyone we have right now, but if push comes to shove, we'll have to ask for backup."

Wanda hummed. "So you're going to assemble the team tomorrow?"

"Maybe not tomorrow. I'm going to do some research beforehand."

"Okay," she stood up and picked her cup and blanket up, "I'll go to bed now." She started walking away.

"Wanda, wait."

"Hmm?" She looked back.

The frown still hadn't left Steve as he asked his final question of the night, "What's her name?"

"(y/n)."

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal training day, but they were all told to gather in the meeting room. Steve, Natasha, and Wanda were still absent, leaving only Sam, Rhodey, and Vision.

"Do you think it's a mission?"

"I don't know why else would we be gathered here, so yeah, a mission."

"Where's Maximoff though?"

"I believe Miss Maximoff is currently with the Captain, as I have heard that this mission comes from Miss Maximoff's information."

"Man, I can never get used to hearing JARVIS' voice from you, Vis," Rhodey chuckled, "It's just so weird, you know? Tony started coding when we were still in MIT, so I got used to hearing his voice wherever Tony was."

"Well-"

Steve stepped into the room followed by Natasha and Wanda, effectively cutting Vision. The three man ( _two man and an android?_ ) stood straighter.

"Have a seat, fellas."

As they sat, Steve pulled up a hologram displaying map of the world with a few red dots littering. "A few months ago, before Sokovia, we thought we took down the last HYDRA facility. We were wrong. Nat found these locations after some digging."

And by digging, he meant threatening and going through with said threat.

"From what we know, there are only less than 5 locations left. We're going to take them all down."

Steve looked around, seeing his teammates all nodded in agreement. "But there's a catch. Last time, we were looking for Loki's scepter. This time, we're going to look for HYDRA's human experiments and save them."

"Wait, human experiment? Like Maximoff?" Sam asked.

"Exactly like me," Wanda answered before Steve could, "I told Steve about a girl my brother and I used to be with before she was moved. There's a chance she's alive, so Steve decided to try and save her."

Rhodey frowned, "I get that wanting to save her is good and all, but aren't you being too positive right now? There ain't any assurances that she's alive, especially after that whole Triskelion fiasco and information leaking. She could already be killed to save information or whatever."

"Rhodes," Steve started, "She's just a child."

"A child?"

Steve rubbed his forehead tiredly and sighed, "She was only 7 when Wanda met her. If there's even a slight chance she's alive, we got to take it. No child deserves that kind of life."

Rhodey swallowed hard. _A child? They experimented on a little girl?_

"I know what it's like, being used as child," Natasha said, "and I don't wish it upon anyone. We have to find her."

"Say that we found her," Rhodey spoke again, "what are we going to do with her?"

"We keep her safe," Wanda said.

"Here?"

"If that's what it takes," Steve insisted, "she deserves it."

"But who's going to take care of her? Us? We're not babysitters, Cap," Sam interjected.

"Look, we'll talk about that later, alright? We must find her first before all of that."

"Well then," Vision spoke, "when do we begin?"


End file.
